He Was
by ShadowKnux
Summary: Several different people think about the events at the Tower of Salvation.Some spoilers Oneshot. Little bit of Sheelos


Hello. I came up with this story while letting my mind wander, and I just had to make it. I'm a big fan of Zelos, and I was always sad that there was a path in the game that forced you to kill him. It saddens me anytime I think about it. I've decided to make a little oneshot about what different people are thinking after Zelos' death. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**He Was...**

**Lloyd**

How could I have been so stupid? I never understood Zelos at all. I always thought he never cared about anything, like he was just some airheaded Chosen. None of this would have happened if I stood up for him, or better yet, didn't join in the taunts. Colette says that his last words, Colette's location was his way of trusting us. What kind of trust can I give him in return? Dammit! Zelos...I won't forget him.

He was...our dear friend. A edar friend that none of us will forget.

**Genis**

No matter how many times I think about it, it doesn't seem like Zelos. He never seemed like the type to get angry, or actually care what anyone else said about him, but all this time, everything he said had a meaning, and everything we said hurt him. He always called me "Brat"...maybe he was right. I was acting pretty nasty to him. And he wasn't that bad. At the start, he said that he didn't like half elves, but, before the end, he seemed to have changed his opinion.

He was...a nice guy. A nice guy who tried to make everything else nice.

**Colette**

The tears...they just don't stop. Zelos dead...I didn't want to believe it, but there was no way to deny it. I was the only one who never minded the way he acted. He was always so fun! He was just trying to keep everyone positive, just like I would, when I say everythings okay, even when I'm feeling bad. Zelos...he was the same. He kept all his pain inside, waiting for comfort that never came, all of it coming from the Chosen title, that he so hated. I can't let myself go the same way. I don't think Zelos would like that.

He was...an example. An example of what might happen if I let my own sadness overcome me.

**Raine**

Zelos...he never was logical. Betraying us, almost letting Colette die, trying to kill us himself...and yet, I can't bring myself to just act like it didn't bother me at all. As stoic as I try to be, his death does come as a blow. Why didn't I attempt to heal his wounds, before they became fatal? Perhaps...I subconsciously knew he wanted to leave this world. That doesn't make what he, or we, did right! He was, despite his appearance, an intelligent person, who had a fondness for some subjects that matched my own. But he acted normal on the outside, knowing that sometimes, a high intellect can be a hindrance.

He was...a fascination. A fascination that couldn't simply be researched.

**Sheena**

That stupid Chosen. I bet he knew he couldn't beat us, but he fought us anyway! How could he do this to me...to us! The way he looked at me in the end...a look of sad longing...had he been serious when he said things about him liking me? I always thought he was just trying to add another "hunny" to his list of followers, but looking back...I was so stupid! That guy really liked me, but I just pushed him away, denying any feelings of my own. They say a person never really knows what they had until it's gone, and now one of the things I liked most is gone.

He was...my first love. Will I ever have another past him?

**Presea**

I think that there are some similarities between Zelos and myself. He refused to let go of past events, and was eventually driven mad by them. Would that happen to me if I never forgive Regal or Altessa? Would I make clouded decisions that could result in my undoing? We are also similar in the fact that it seems we would do whatever we could to erase those past events, and start anew. I do not know the answers to my questions, but I know that Zelos' actions have influenced me.

He was...an inspiration. An inspiration for me to not let my past swallow me, and make me forget the good things of the present.

**Regal**

It seems like the events happening in the Tower of Salvation were not real, although I know they are. Zelos blamed himself for everything bad that happened to himself and others in the past. Words of compliment would not reach him, for he only blamed himself, and not others who were more to blame. Perhaps I have been going about the wrong path. He has enhanced my view on Alicia's words. I must not let the same thing happen to myself, as I have been beginning to. Alicia would not want that.

He was...a reminder. A reminder to not blame myself solely responsible for past events.

**Kratos**

Zelos let his emotions be his end. Emotions cloud the mind, and allow foolish decisions to pass through an otherwise calm mind. I know that the burden of the happenings of his past was most likely very large, but he has no real excuse for his actions, other than that. But then...how am I much different? Emotions have influenced my decisions. If it were not for emotions, I would have struck down Lloyd in his first visit to the Tower of Salvation, and there would be no chance of stopping Mithos now. I cannot pretend I was not disappointed when Zelos refused my last request, but...was it entirely unexpected? I do not know.

He was...a person to be pitied.

**Mithos**

So...that idiot failed to kill them. Not that I expected him to. Now, one obstacle is down, and the rest will soon follow. He was slightly useful, in delivering this Chosen to me, but I must laugh at any other prospect of usefulness. That fool thought I would actually relieve him of his title! HA!

He was...a foolish Chosen.

**Zelos**

I can really say that I'm surprised. I guess heaven really does exist, considering Mithos made it seem like no heaven existed. I'm pretty surprised I'm up here, to tell the truth. Considering the last thing I did while alive was try to kill someone, it didn't seem likely. But I'm not complaining, I like it here. I can see what my...can I still call them this?...friends are doing, and watch over them. I trust they'll be able to beat Mithos pretty easy, but I'll give them a little angelic nudge if they need it. I'll watch over you, guys.

I am...your guardian angel.

_**A friend, a nice guy, an example, a fascination, a love, an inspiration, an example, a guardian angel...Zelos was all this and more. Others may call him foolish, or pitiful, but they never knew the true feelings behind him. But it seems, the person who knew the least about his pure soul, his true value in life...was Zelos himself.**_

**R.I.P. Zelos Wilder: Chosen of Tethe'alla**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I don't know about you guys, but...I'm kinda choked up. I think this turned out to be better than I expected it to, and I hope you enjoyed this story from a Zelos fan!

R&R, and I'll see you again. Bye!


End file.
